New Year s Eve
by katya-hernandez
Summary: First Night, First Time, One Night. Get ready for the most awaited night of the year. Based on the film by Gary Marshall. The LazyTown perspective view from another angle. Triple Language: English, Spanish and Icelandic. Rated M for sexual situations. Soudtrack Avalible on /katyalazytownsv/sets/new-year-s-eve-soudtrack
1. Chapter 1

It's a typical morning in the Salvadoran capital, dawn between the Metropolitan Cathedral. New Year's Eve in San Salvador. My friends came to the airport and came to celebrate New Year.

K. Vrooman - Hello! - Was Kelly greeted me in front of the National Palace.

K. Mariette - What's up? good to see you -

K. Vrooman - So do I. It is my first year to celebrate new year in this country.

My friends came early, and when the ball was fixing new year, Alex appeared bothering.

K. Mariette - Alex, qué estás haciendo?-

A. Pineda - Disculpa, pero el confeti está mal. hay que ponerlo colorido. es más de lo que podemos lanz- -

K. Mariette - En qué estabas pensando? si se va a lanzar esta cantidad de confeti en la plaza las américas -

This Alex, sometimes he crosses the line. But anyway, it is his problem. Sean came with Noodle and Chica to greet me on a normal morning.

Sean - Katya, how are you? First time I come to El Salvador. -

K. Mariette - I'm glad you visit my country. Hi Noodle, How was the plane ride? -

Noodle - Super well. Nice to meet you. There are still a lot to midnight. -

With Sean are Dennisha, Carly, Bean, and Nina, accompanied by her friend Star That's perfect. Chica's parents came along with Kelly. Well, Alex Again, and this time with his gang!

I'll have to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Time, 6:50 am - LazyTown, Iceland

Stephanie, Sportacus, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy and Trixie have just finished a soccer game.  
Stingy: Pixel can you come check my laptop? I think it has a virus.  
Pixel: Yes... Bye gang!  
Stingy: Bye!  
The others waves hand.  
Stephanie: I'm going to take a fresh shower ... Bye!  
Trixie: Wait ... I'll go with you… Bye.  
Far enough from Sportacus and Ziggy, Trixie asks Stephanie

Is that me or I could swear that Sportacus haven't aged... It's been more than 10 years that we know him and he seems exactly as he was when we were young!  
Stephanie: Probably the fact that he keeps him healthy ... Bye Trixie!  
Trixie: Bye!  
Stephanie heads to her uncle's house to take a shower. Meanwhile at the park…  
Ziggy: Oh no, Stephanie forgot her bottle of water.  
Sportacus: I'm going to bring it back to her ... You'd better go showers don't forget your appointment with the dentist in 30 minutes.  
Ziggy: Oh thank you for reminding me! Bye!  
Sportacus: Bye!  
Sportacus take the bottle and goes to the mayor's house. He knocks on the door and waits. After a minute, he remembers that Stephanie told him that his uncle was gone on a business trip for a few days. Then he pushed the door open. Not surprisingly, no door is locked at Lazytown. As he enters, he heard the shower stop. He thought that he would wait until she goes down. He wants to propose her a run tomorrow morning. He likes to run with her in the morning. He hears Stephanie said:  
-Come here Sportacus ...  
Surprised, he thought she heard the door close. So he goes upstairs. Almost to her bedroom door, he heard Stephanie say  
-Hmmm ... yes ... come here Sportacus.  
He stops suddenly, stunned. From where he is, he sees her in the mirror of her dresser. Stephanie is completely naked her back facing the mirror. He's unable to take his eyes away from her, although all his decency cried to stop watching. She ties her hair, now much longer, with a clip.  
Stephanie: Sportacus ... Hmmm ... where are you ...  
He don't move, don't respond, completely stunned. Then she turns sideways, revealing to Sportacus the profile of her breasts and her perfect tummy. She bends over, opens a drawer and searches a few seconds.  
Stephanie: There you are... come here ...  
Stephanie got out of her drawer a fake blue penis. Sportacus is completely flabbergasted. Stephanie kisses the tip of the penis gently.  
Stephanie: Sportacus Hmmm come here that I'll suck you.  
She throws herself on her bed and puts the fake penis in her mouth. Sportacus sees the graceful curves of her breasts and notes that between her legs is a little wet. He tries to swallow but his throat is tight. An enormous pressure in his lower abdomen tells him he has an erection. Stephanie begins to gently her caress. Then she stops sucking her fake penis and said to her fake penis  
Stephanie: Sportacus takes me ... Hmmm. I want you...  
And she plunges the fake penis in her pussy, moaning. Sportacus finds back his spirits. He went down quickly and ran to his airship. He can't believe Stephanie has baptized her fake penis Sportacus ... Is it because she secretly wants him? No, it's impossible ... But still ...


	3. Chapter 3

Time: 6:00 pm - LazyTown, Iceland

Sportacus was distant, getting out of his airship only for emergencies. Stephanie decided to asks him what is happening. She decides to send him a letter:  
Sportacus, I think that something disturbs you. I'm here if you want to talk. Stephanie.  
Sportacus doesn't know what to do. He tries to avoid her because every time he sees her the only thing he sees is the pictures of her naked masturbating. After an hour of reflection, he says there is only a way to clear this story. He descends to Lazytown. He found without any difficulty Stephanie.  
Sportacus: Stephanie we must talk.  
Stephanie makes him one of her smiles that make Sportacus crazy. She agreed. He takes her hand and guides it to his ladder. Stephanie is surprised and delighted to finally have access to his airship. Once up, Stephanie was amazed by the white space. She turns to face him and knock against his chest. Sportacus's hands move around her to prevent her from tipping and falling. He let her go. She looks up and asks:  
Stephanie: What did you want to talk about?  
Sportacus decides to go straight to the point.  
Sportacus: Did you really named your fake penis Sportacus?  
Stephanie felt weird. She feels her burning red cheeks.  
Stephanie: How ... how do you know?  
Sportacus: Is this true?  
Stephanie (with a very low voice): ... yes ...  
Sportacus can't believe his ears. Stephanie wishes that she could have lied, but she isn't able to lie to Sportacus.  
Sportacus: It's insulting ...  
She thought that it's over for their beautiful friendship. But before she can understand what happens, Sportacus kisses her. She responds to his kiss. She opened her lips slightly and he immediately brought his tongue into her. He discovered her mouth with his tongue. She throws her arms around his neck. His hands encircle her waist so thin. Then she jumps and circles his waist of her legs. He broke the kiss. He supports her with a hand under her buttocks, while his other hand gently pulled her hair back. He started kissing the base of her neck and then gently nibbles it. She groaned. Sportacus feels his dick becoming harder. He lets her hair to caress her back. Then he turned and leaned her against the wall. He crushed his mouth against hers. Stephanie can't believe it. She is thrilled. She feels Sportacus's dick slowly growing and harden against her. He pulls in one move her dress and passed it over her head. With a hand, he unties her bra that he throws with her dress on the floor. While kissing her passionately, he began to press her breasts. She moaned slowly. He gently pinched one breast while her other hand is laid on one of her buttocks. Stephanie feels the powerful erection of Sportacus against her. He broke the kiss. His mouth descended on her breast and began to suck it. Sportacus puts an arm between her and the wall. Then he gets his way with his finger to her string. Stephanie is so excited that his breathing is wheezy. Sportacus is pleased to discover that her string is wet.

Time: Noon - San Salvador City, El Salvador

K. Mariette - Alex! Qué barbaridad! te pillé cuando estabas planeando una broma para mi. Así no se vale. -

A. Pineda - Disculpa, pero estabas molesta. Mis chicos hablaron mal, yo no te planeaba la broma. son ellos! -

I gasped and we planned a plan to restore the joke to Alex's gang.

K. Mariette and A. Pineda - Surprise! - They were soaked with water and soap. gave me so much laughter that I fell out laughing.

They deserved it.

K. Mariette - Do not mess with me! you will lose. -  
A. Pineda - He who plays with fire, it burns -

Me and Alex were dying from laughter to see that this is not over, although New Year's Eve, do not know what awaits them.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew that the war had begun with a ragamuffin of Alex. They do not know that is the worst.

K. Mariette: Alex ellos no tienen idea de lo que esperan.

A. Pineda: Eso es realmente cierto. pero cómo lo haremos?

Sean: It's simple, I know there is a friend who likes to make pranks. He is called Buddy Valastro, and makes pranks to any family member.

K. Mariette: It´s true?

Sean: yes.

I am finally going to meet the master of the best cakes. He would be at lunch New Year's Eve.

Time: 6:30pm - LazyTown, Iceland.

Sportacus: BAR!  
A training bar appears above their heads. Sportacus kiss her while taking her arm in his hands. He guided her arms into the air. Feeling the bar against her hands, she takes it. Once firmly hang on it, Sportacus knell down and slipped her knees on his shoulders. Then he pulls away her thong. He begins licking her gently. Stephanie began to moan. Then he stroked her with a finger. After a few minutes he slides his finger in her, she moans. He slid a second finger in while his tongue tickles her little nervous point. She began to squirm and moan. He stops and went up to kiss her in the same time he removing his pants and her panties in one movement fast. She encircles his hips of her legs. She felt his hard hot dick against her cunt. She drops the bar and surrounds his shoulders of her arms. Sportacus takes the bottom of his thighs, and then he places the tip of his dick close to her pussy. She felt his cock brush against her pussy. She closes her eyes waiting for him to take her ... But he didn't ... She opens her eyes. He's looking straight into her eyes.  
Sportacus: I want you to ask me ...  
Stephanie: Take me ...  
Sportacus: Beg me ...  
Stephanie: Sportacus I beg you, take me ... I want his so much ...  
Her sentence ends in a loud moan as he got his stiff cock in her. His member is much larger than her fake penis. She arches. He goes in a little further. She groaned. He loves her pussy, she's son tiny against him. He starts to fuck her slowly. She groaned.  
Stephanie: Hmmm it's so good!  
Sportacus turns and walks towards the table. He put her on the corner. He got out of her a little, just to lick her a bit. He loves her taste. He sits up a little caress her breasts and stroked her little nervous point with his thumb. Then he plunges into her gently. He cuddles her face with his hand and strokes her cheek. He caressed her lips with his thumb. She opens her mouth and starts sucking his thumb. She feels the tail of Sportacus stiffen a bit more while he moaned a little.  
Stephanie: Hmmm you're so big and so long in me ... I like it ...  
Sportacus: Wait ...  
He raises and puts her on his bed. Then again he take her slowly ...  
Sportacus: You like that?  
Stephanie: Yeah very much ...  
Stephanie can't stop a scream of surprise as Sportacus drops even further in her. He just leaned his pelvis against hers. Stephanie can't believe it… it's wonderful.  
Stephanie: But ... hmmm ... you're huge! Hmmm  
Sportacus: Stephanie... My god ... It's the first time a woman can take me in full length.


End file.
